


Save It for the Morning After

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forever pretending Alex waits at home for Miles, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: Miles returns after weeks on the road, leaving a sleepy and aroused Alex waiting for him.





	Save It for the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @england-is-mine.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

‘I’ll be back dead late love, get some rest X’ 

Alex skimmed the text for what felt like the thousandth time that night. His attempt to stay up was failing him, despite being very much a night person. The silence around the house had become a little too much to bear, if you don’t count dancing around to The Strokes in your underwear. Always awake much later than Miles, it was odd and unfamiliar to go to sleep without the warm body next to him. But it was pushing two, and soon he found himself dozing off with his phone clutched in hand. 

The next time he awoke, albeit partially, was when the front door opened. He awoke once again and groaned when the taller man slid into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his torso to be the big spoon. 

“Shhh baby, it’s just me, get some sleep,” 

Over the initial grumpiness of being disturbed, Alex turns and buries his head into Miles’ chest with a sigh of relief and relaxation. He holds on tightly to Miles as they both lie on their sides, engulfed in one another. Alex makes sure to breathe in every bit of him; every bit of that scent he’s missed so much. He lands soft kisses to Miles’ bare chest, before asking:

“What time is it?”

“Half three love, go back to sleep,”

“I’ve missed you,” Alex is quick to ignore Miles’ request with eyes still soldered shut, kisses becoming more intense. 

“Babe,” Miles chuckles at Alex’s persistence, a hand deep in his hair.

“What?” Alex eventually sits up slightly and opens his eyes, and they rearrange so Miles is on his back and Alex props himself up with one arm on his chest and one on the bed. 

“God, I missed you too,” Miles proclaims as he sees Alex’s face properly for the first time, pushing his hair back. “Not the same through a phone,”

Alex only smiles, and Miles takes a mental note of the look in his eyes; brown and tired, yet full of love and admiration. They kiss properly, and it turns from love to lust lightening quick as Alex quickens up the pace by straddling Miles.

“Alex,” Miles smiles in between kisses at his enthusiasm, to which Alex only hums and begins to kiss down his neck. “Are you not tired?”

“Do you not want your cock in me mouth or summat?” Al replies, dark eyes heavy with that dazed and lustful look, lips parted and ready. Miles only breathes heavily in the absence of a reply, and Alex takes it as permission. Mentally preparing himself for the moment, Miles tangles his long fingers in Alex’s hair and sighs deeply, thinking how much he’s missed that hot, wet mouth around him. 

Alex, leaving trails of saliva down Miles’ chest as if he’s drunk, is more than aroused. The suddenness of Miles joining him in bed is beyond him, normally he isn’t this forward in putting filthy images in Miles’ mind. But the dignity flew out the window as soon as their bodies touched. Down to the hip bones now, where Alex can see Miles is increasingly hard, he sucks and bruises until Miles is a writhing mess. 

“Al,” he manages to get out, and it’s all Alex needs to be persuaded, hearing Miles moan like that. He lifts the thin layer of fabric separating them and takes Miles whole and deep in his mouth, and begins to suck almost aggressively with enthusiasm, and Miles is overwhelmed. 

At this, Miles gasps harshly and begins to moan uncontrollably at the feeling he’s missed so much. He increases the grip on Alex’s hair with one hand, and removes the sheets from over Alex’s head to see him properly. As if by impulse, Alex looks up with big eyes, and it sends Miles crazy. He stares at him, his mouth dripping with saliva and precome, and it all feels very sudden and too much to handle. That is, until Alex starts to slow down. He licks a long stripe up Miles’ length, before teasing and hollowing his cheeks slowly as he takes him in. He hums, having missed the taste and Miles’ fingers in his hair.

“Fuck,” Miles breathes, hips rolling upwards ever so slightly. 

“Go on,” Alex pauses, taking a moment to stroke Miles as his words tease him. “Fuck me mouth. I dare ya,” he grins, locking himself back onto Miles like it’s his job. 

“Such a filthy mouth,” Miles comments and puts both of his hands in Alex’s hair, accepting the challenge by thrusting upwards into the smaller man’s throat. Instantly gagging but extremely resilient, Alex secures himself by bringing himself to his knees, hands gripping the sheets. This goes on, Alex’s eyes watering and throat making some awful resistance, for only a little while as Miles makes sure not to hurt him. Secretly, he loves being used, not that he’d ever admit it. Miles grunts and relaxes again, sweating and throbbing. Alex gasps for air. “Go on then, finish me off,” he smirks, feeling cheeky and dominant. Alex gladly complies, liking his lips and going back to before. 

With one hand, he tucks his hair behind his ear, and with the other, he rests it on Miles’ abdomen. Miles grips at Alex’s hand, an unusually tender and loving gesture Alex feels, and it fills his heart with warmth to know how he makes Miles feel. Miles’ eyes are screwed shut, and his moans become increasingly obscene and send electricity throughout Alex, compelling him on. Alex knows with the tightening of the grip on his hand, that Miles is close, and moans along with him.

This is it for Miles, and as he opens his eyes momentarily to see the gorgeous man completely submitted to him, he comes hot and hard into Alex’s mouth along with his name on repeat. He releases Alex’s almost crushed hand, having hardly noticed he was squeezing it. Alex is eager to suck him dry before smiling and resting his head on Miles’s stomach as he comes down from a high. 

“Come here, love,” Miles gestures for Alex to embrace him and rest his head on his chest. When he does, Miles kisses his head repeatedly and tells him how much he loves him, and no, his entire weight isn’t crushing him. 

After a while of muttered compliments and proclamations of how much they’ve missed each other, and just laying in satisfied silence, Alex moves to kiss Miles long and deep. 

“I’m gonna go brush me teeth,” he says, voice gravelly and sore.

“Alright love,” Mi smiles.

“And I’ll get you back for that, tomorrow,” he warns.

“For wha?”

“For not fucking me,” he starts. “When we wake up, I want ya to make me scream so loud the neighbours get the police on ya,” he grins, kissing Miles’ cheek before walking away. 

Miles only grins, thinking of all the possibilities that tomorrow can bring.


End file.
